Don't Blink, You'll Miss Life
by gottalovethefreckles
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Please be nice! Rate, review, be happy! FerrisxOC, CameronxOC. :D


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so spare me. Kay? Lol. This is actually something that me and Distopian Heart are doing together. So, every other chapter we'll switch off. I'd appreciate some reviews. But go easy on me. (;**

**This first chapter is me. Just saying. I don't own Ferris Bueler's Day Off. If I did, it would go a little more something like this. **

He looked around, wondering what was happening and if he would ever have a day that Ferris did not take advantage of him just so he could get what he wanted.

Ferris ran outside and hopped into the car that he was currently sitting in.

"Ferris, this is a stupid idea."

Ferris just smiled. "You say that about all of my ideas."

"Yes, but only because all of your ideas are pretty stupid. But this idea…it's completely idiotic."

Ferris shrugged again, knowing that this was something that he would do normally. "You're overreacting, Cameron. How will they know that we were the ones that did this?" He asked, seeming to throw Cameron off for a second.

But of course, this is Cameron we're talking about. "Because Ferris, it's the principal. He hates you. And you are most likely the only one who has any guts in the hell hole of ours that we call a school." Cameron said, thinking that he possibly had won this argument. But of course, how many arguments do you win when you are arguing with Ferris Bueler? None.

"Listen, Cameron. This is a chance to prove that we won't just do petty tricks that can easily be forgotten," Ferris started, already making sure that Cameron knew that winning this argument would be nearly impossible. "We need to do a prank that will put us in the history books. Something that would make everyone remember for as long as they live. Heck, they could remember us after they aren't living anymore!"

Cameron sighed. "What are we doing?"

Ferris smirked and took out two cans of spray paint from the bag he had with him. "We are going to vandalize a car."

Cameron did a double take. "Vandalism? We could go to jail! And whose car do you plan to vandalize?" Cameron was yelling hysterically.

Ferris just smiled. "Principal Rooney's."

((Change POV'S))

I nearly fainted as we arrived at Principal Rooney's house. Becca just continued smiling.

"I'm so pumped for this, dude!" She shouted right in my ear.

"Ow," I said, rubbing said ear. "But dude, we're actually going to do this?" I asked, partially freaking out.

She nodded. "Definitely."

The car was sitting in the driveway, basically asking to be vandalized. But, why the fuck would I ever do this? I don't know, ask Becca.

"Rory? Hello?" Becca asked, most likely noticing I was having second thoughts. Make those fourth thoughts.

"What?" I asked, knowing what she would say.

"Are we gonna do this shit?"

I nodded.

_What am I getting myself into?_

(FF)

"Bolt! Now!" She hissed, pushing me away and towards the bushes a few feet away. "Abort mission! I repeat, _abort the fucking mission_!"

I was careful to hold onto the spray paint cans. Less evidence, more chance of getting away. We stumbled into the bushes, eyes wide as a car pulled up to the driveway.

I sat there, dumbstruck, thinking of what would happen if we were caught. Oh, God, I would never see the light of day again…

I snapped out of my thoughts as two guys stepped out of the car.

"What the fuck?" The first one, who is also the hotter one in my opinion, said.

The second one sighed. "Ferris, they beat you to it. Just let it go." He seemed a lot calmer than the first one.

"I'm not gonna let this go! They stole our prank idea!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Their prank idea? Sure." Becca whispered.

"Did you hear that Ferris?" The calmer one asked.

The one that I supposed was Ferris shook his head. "No, you're just hearing things." The two boys took out a few cans of spray paint and continued what we had started.

Soon, the car was completely covered in drawings and words, and Principal Rooney was nowhere to be found. But we were still here, for some strange reason.

I looked over at Becca who was staring at the calmer one; whose name we learned was Cameron.

"Ferris, it's completely covered. Can't we just leave now?" He asked hopefully.

Ferris nodded. "Sure, but we're planning another prank. This one ended very shitty." The two boys went towards the car and as I was about to stand from where I was, another car pulled over to where the two boys were.

"Well, look what we have here," A familiar voice said. Too familiar. Oh god. Principal Rooney.

The boys were dumbstruck, something that seemed to be impossible after hearing them talking the whole time they were vandalizing Principal Rooney's car.

"Oh shit!" Becca whispered loudly. Ferris' face went blank, possibly hearing Becca's words.

He turned around, pretending to be looking for something, but looked over to where we were.

My eyes met his and a smirk formed on his lips. "Don't." I mouthed, a scared look coming across my face. He just continued to smirk, contemplating his options.

"Shit shit shit!" I whispered to Becca.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She asked.

I pointed to Ferris, who waved slightly.

"Shit shit shit!"


End file.
